


Фил Коулсон знает супер-злодейское имя Тони Старка // Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name

by Veta_konfeta



Series: scifigrl47's Toasterverse translations [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Paint ball fights, SHIELD makes poor choises, Translation, training missions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veta_konfeta/pseuds/Veta_konfeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>UPD от answeraquestion / 10 мая 2016</b><br/>Я прекращаю работу над переводом серии, обновлений больше не будет.<br/>Спасибо за внимание.<br/>~~~<br/>Только одно останавливает Тони Старка от попытки захватить мир – он просто не знает, что с ним делать после. Тем не менее, он даже не сомневается, что сможет.<br/>ЩИТ тоже в этом уверен и очень нервничает. У них есть план на случай, если Тони попытается завоевать мировое господство или стать супер-злодеем в плаще. План включает Стива. Кто бы сомневался.</p><p>Это не тот самый план. Это всего лишь пейнтбол.<br/>В любом случае, это может закончиться мировым господством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phil Coulson Knows Tony Stark's Super Villain Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425172) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



— Хочу еще раз отметить, что недоволен всем этим, — сказал Фил Коулсон комнате в целом. Он встретился взглядом с каждым присутствующим. — Не думаю, что вы беретесь за это с необходимой долей серьезности, а развлекаться, суясь в улей с полностью заряженной и неисправной винтовкой, не очень хороший выбор. В лучшем случае все закончится тем, что мы будем носиться по всему городу, крича «пчелы, пчелы, как много пчел». В худшем случае, винтовка взорвется, и мы лишимся кисти руки. Или целой руки.

Он помолчал. 

— Или головы.

Ник Фьюри с жалостью посмотрел на Фила:

— Это всего лишь учения, Фил.

— Это безумие, сэр.

— ЩИТ, — Наташа подперла подбородок кулаком, — не всегда видит разницу.

— Это объясняет, почему мы держим вас в штате, агент Романофф.

— Погодите, в этой аналогии я винтовка или пчелиное гнездо? — Тони выгнул бровь. Он пытался выглядеть скучающим, но это слабо получалось. Фил точно знал, чего можно ждать, когда у Старка вот так дергается глаз, и рад этому не был. От слова «абсолютно».

Тони Старк был в действительно плохом настроении.

— Нынче слишком спокойно, — Фьюри катал ручку между кончиков пальцев. 

Он весело ухмылялся, и Коулсону хотелось швырнуть что-нибудь в голову своему боссу. Он старательно контролировал этот появляющийся время от времени порыв.

Гораздо чаще с тех пор, как Инициатива Мстители была претворена в жизнь.

— Нам нужен бой, — невыносимо самодовольно продолжил Фьюри. — Небольшая контролируемая ситуация в тренировочных целях. У нас есть план на случай, если ты пойдешь вразнос, Старк.

— Видите ли, не думаю, что это можно будет контролировать, — никто не обратил на Фила внимания. Клинт сочувственно улыбнулся — было приятно, но мало чем помогало.

— Вы имеете в виду, если я неизбежно пойду своей дорожкой к супер-злодейству? — спросил Тони с натянутой, резкой улыбкой. — Я уже говорил, как сильно люблю это безоговорочное допущение, что в какой-то момент я обращусь ко злу, и как каждый просто соглашается с тем, что это необходимо планировать, — пальцами он выбивал быстрый ритм, барабаня по дуговому реактору. 

— Конечно, я вдвойне раздражен тем фактом, что вы думаете, будто можете это спланировать. Считаете меня таким… — он замолчал и выплюнул слово, — предсказуемым, — в его голосе хватило бы яда, чтобы завалить слона. — Вы месяцами дразнили меня этим планом, и я немного от него устал.

— Тони, — начал Стив и, похоже, не нашел, что добавить. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и вздохнул. Вокруг его глаз и губ залегли напряженные морщинки, пока он пытался уладить дело миром. Но договориться по-хорошему не получилось бы, каждый в комнате знал, что это бесполезно, но Стив собирался попробовать. 

— Мы уже проводили подобные тренировки.

— О нет, Кэп, — сказал Тони, — такого мы раньше не делали. Поверь мне. Я бы запомнил.

Клинт и Наташа переглянулись. Затем Наташа вернулась к изучению своих ногтей, а Клинт снова стал мысленно высчитывать углы рикошета, потому что именно это помогало ему не убить кого-то. Если его дыхание замедлится до определенной частоты, Коулсону придется найти безлюдный офис.

Иногда нужно приносить кого-то в жертву.

— Если быть честным, друг Тони, ты часто говоришь о подобных планах, когда сильно пьян, — Тор улыбнулся ему. — Здесь мало тех, кто не слышал о твоих замыслах.

— Ага, ты не можешь просто распространяться насчет своего супер-злодейского имени, и не ждать, что люди начнут паниковать, — заявил Клинт, его губы чуть подрагивали. — Я имею в виду, люди без яиц, которые не знают, какой ты после текилы, но все же. Паникуют.

— Да к тому же твое супер-злодейское имя не вызывает доверия, — прокомментировала Наташа, выгнув бровь.

— Доктор Умеренная облачность — это идеальное супер-злодейское имя, — оскалился Тони. — Долгая история злобных ученых.

— Не так много злобных метеорологов, — сказал Фьюри. — Либо это новый тренд, либо какое-то дерьмо.

— Всегда интересовался способностями, связанными с контролем погоды, — Тони пожал плечами. — Они как-то слабо представлены, учитывая разрушения, которые можно учинить в относительно короткий период времени и на относительно маленькой контролируемой территории. У них действительно высокий КПД.

— Видишь? Вот именно из-за таких разговоров люди начинают волноваться, что ты решил завоевать мировое господство, — проговорила ему Наташа.

— Звучит как-то слишком ответственно, а я всерьез не переношу ответственность, — сказал Тони.

— Окей, — улыбнулся Стив, — этот разговор из тех, что могут заставить людей беспокоиться, что ты захватишь мир и потом сделаешь Пеппер управляющей.

Тони указал на него пальцем:

— Это, Кэп, гораздо более вероятно, — он замолчал. — Она убила бы меня. Это не преувеличение. Это констатация факта. Если я попробую сделать это, то она убьет меня туфлей или чем-нибудь еще.

— Похоже, придется потрудиться, — сказал Стив, которого, как обычно, веселило словесное недержание Тони.

— Она целеустремленная женщина.

— Нет, я имею в виду, мы можем одолжить ей пистолет.

Тони сердито посмотрел на него: 

— Ты. Ты исключен из завещания.

— Представь мое разочарование, — Стив оперся подбородком на кулак.

Фьюри постучал костяшками пальцев по столу. 

— Ясно, что ты просто рвешься в бой, Старк, — сказал он, наклонившись вперед. — Так почему бы не дать нам потренироваться?

Фил подавил вздох. Под столом Клинт ударил его по ноге.

Тони повернулся к Нику:

— Потому как не думаю, что ты это переживешь, и только одного я хочу меньше, чем быть ответственным за мир. Быть ответственным за ЩИТ, — вкрадчиво сказал он.

— Думаю, форма бы тебе пошла, — сказал ему Тор.

— Полагаешь?— спросил Тони, немедленно отвлекаясь. — Думаю, обтягивающие комбинезоны — это немного слишком, но знаешь, я носил и хуже.

Фьюри выпрямился, опираясь пальцами на столешницу. 

— Отвечай за свои слова, Старк.

— И получи форму ЩИТа? — спросил Тони.

— И ознакомься с программой.

— Что за программа, кстати? Позволить моей собственной команде попытаться меня уничтожить? — Тони бросил на него взгляд. — Эта игра не стоит свеч, а я не настолько пьян, чтобы ввязываться в нее.

— Ничего подобного, — сказал Фьюри. — Всего лишь…

— Учения, — сказал Тони, возведя очи горе. — Ник. Старина. Время истины, — он наклонился вперед. — Ты действительно считаешь, что в мире существует тренировка, которая поможет тебе справиться со мной, если я действительно решу лишить тебя кресла, не говоря уж о голове?

Фьюри блеснул зубами в улыбке, больше похожей на оскал:

— В чем дело, Старк? Не хочешь показать, на что способен?

Тони мельком взглянул на остальных. 

— Ну что? — спросил он.

Тор пожал плечами.

— В последнее время было тихо, — он казался разочарованным. — Я буду рад битве, даже такой, как эта.

Клинт откинулся в кресле:

— Не смотри на нас, Старк, мы привыкли к тренировкам в перерывах между операциями.

— Часть работы на ЩИТ, — согласилась Наташа. Не самая ее любимая, но она была так же эффективна на тренировке, как и на поле боя.

Тони посмотрел на Стива. Тот сложил руки на столе.

— Ты хочешь этого? — спросил он.

— Я не думаю, что ты хочешь этого, — ответил Тони.

Стив прищурил глаза, ресницы низко опустились:

— Думаю, что мы, в конце концов, все равно проведем эти учения, — сказал он, наконец. — Для каждого из нас, если честно, — он полуулыбнулся Тони. — Хочешь, чтобы я был первым?

— Ничуть, — ответил ему Тони.

— Это всего лишь пейнтбол, — сказал Фьюри. — Низкий уровень нагрузки, — он поднял брови. — Красные и золотые для тебя и твоей команды, синие и черные для команды ЩИТа.

Он улыбнулся, широко и весело:

— У нас есть все необходимое, и мы готовы начать.

— О, я хорошо осведомлен о твоем маленьком арсенале, — Тони тряхнул головой. — На самом деле, я подозревал, что вы хотите провернуть свое дельце именно сегодня, раз уж Брюса не позвали на эти посиделки. То есть, даже вы соображаете, что поставить Халка на линию огня — плохая идея.

Он потянулся за чашкой кофе: 

— Вы понимаете, что организовывая бойню в вашей штаб-квартире, вы собираетесь устроить здесь чертовский беспорядок?

— Контролируемый беспорядок, — сказал Фьюри, — у меня есть команда по вызову, они все уладят.

Тони вздохнул:

— Отлично, раз все здесь, кажется, думают, что затеять драку шариками с краской в штаб-квартире ЩИТа — отличная идея, давайте уточним условия. Вы выигрываете, если завалите меня. Как выиграю я?

— Доберись до моего кабинета и возьми табличку с моим именем со стола, — Фьюри развел руками. — Проще некуда.

— Мы подразумеваем полную боевую ситуацию? Брюс не участвует? Все «подстреленные» немедленно покидают игру? И вы хотите знать, как ваш очаровательный клуб новичков-шпионов справятся со мной, если я действительно пойду вразнос? — Тони взглянул на Фьюри. — Все правильно?

— Да.

Тони встал и наклонился, чтобы положить руку на плечо Фила.

— Останови это.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — ответил Коулсон, потирая лоб.

— Это учебная операция, — весело сказал Фьюри, и Коулсону хотелось пнуть его в голень потому что, добром это не кончится, он уже мог сказать, что хорошо это не кончится, но Фьюри иногда бывал слишком самодовольным. И его со Старком взаимная неприязнь в конце концов приведет к чертовски серьезным жертвам и разрушениям.

— Отлично. Я пытался предупредить тебя, — Тони вскинул руку, и у Фила было мгновение осознать, что ему в лицо направлено дуло пистолета, и затем последовала резкая боль от сильного удара точно в лоб. Два выстрела, и Фила откинуло на спинку кресла, которая под его весом подалась назад. Он услышал возглас Клинта, и попытался схватиться за стол, но было уже слишком поздно. Фил упал на пол, неуклюже раскинув конечности.

Пока он падал, Тони поддел ногой его портфель, пинком подбросил вверх и с резким стуком опустил на стол. 

— Бомба, — спокойно объявил он, а затем бросился прочь от стола. Все происходило словно в замедленной съемке.

Наташа было бросилась за ним, но Стив схватил ее за талию, оттаскивая назад, свободной рукой он взял свой щит и прикрыл их обоих. Тор перепрыгнул через стол, а Клинт опустился на одно колено, глядя на Фила, в то время как Тони вскинул одну руку с репульсором, выстрелил в окно и сломя голову бросился сквозь растрескавшееся стекло.

Он был уже снаружи, когда портфель распахнулся, разбрызгивая красные и золотые чернила во все стороны.

Наступила тишина, и Наташа сказала что-то очень грязное на русском.

Фил вздохнул, все еще лежа на полу. 

— Это была ваша наихудшая идея, сэр, — он с трудом сел и дал Клинту осмотреть свой лоб.

— Все в порядке. У зарядов была низкая мощность. Он знал, что должен стрелять в упор, чтобы добраться до меня прежде, чем кто-нибудь из вас выведет его из строя, так что меня едва задело, — Коулсон коснулся лба, на пальцах остались золотые чернила.

— Мило.

Тор стоял над столом, недоуменно моргая, не заляпанными краской у него остались, пожалуй, только веки.

— Что здесь произошло?

Стив отпустил Наташу и опустил щит. 

— О, добром это не кончится, — он вздохнул и оглянулся по сторонам. Они с Наташей остались чистыми, разве что в волосах у него было немного красной краски.

Послышался слабый треск, и голос донесся из остатков того, что когда-то являлось портфелем. 

— Подведем итоги, — спокойно сказал Тони, — Стив спас Наташу, а Клинт бросился к Коулсону, так что их не задело. И потому, что я не заложил бы достаточно заряда, чтобы взорвать здание — я же не монстр — Тор переживет прямое попадание. Но он будет выведен из строя по крайней мере на час. Думаю, мы все согласны, что это честно. Фьюри, тебя, вероятно, ранило в правый бок, но давайте представим, что ты выжил, потому что, если честно, хочу, чтоб ты помучался. Словами не передать, как я хочу, чтоб ты страдал, так что отправляйся на перевязку, солдат.

— Фил, дружище, прости. Но ты должен был выйти из игры первым. По-другому это не сработало бы. Я пошел путем злодея и пустил в тебя пулю. Первый шаг любого злодейского плана — убить Коулсона.

— Польщен, — сказал Коулсон, поднимаясь на ноги. — Спасибо за то, что пощадил костюм.

— Для этого и нужны друзья. О, кстати! Джарвис, запускай операцию «Распылитель». Чао, дорогуши.

Фьюри стоял, не двигаясь, краска стекала по его правой руке.

— Я по-настоящему ненавижу его.

Железный Человек появился в разбитом окне. 

— Я тоже тебя ненавижу, — с ревом репульсоров он умчался.

— Хилл! — взревел Фьюри и тяжело зашагал к двери. — Немедленно объявляй мобилизацию!

— Сукин сын спланировал это, — Клинт покачал головой. — Конечно, спланировал. 

Телефон Клинта зазвонил в кармане, и он вытащил его.

— Фьюри слишком много об этом шумел, — заметила Наташа, понизив голос. — У Тони было достаточно времени все спланировать.

— И как далеко заходят его планы? — спросил Фил, потирая ушибленный лоб.

— Довольно далеко, — сказал Бартон, продемонстрировав телефон. — Это Логан. Похоже, бомба с краской только что взорвалась в мастерской Кузнеца у Ксавье, — он изогнул брови. — Держу пари, такая же посылка была отправлена в мастерскую Рида, и у Мистера Резинки сейчас тоже модный костюм в крапинку. 

Стив высунулся в наружу, не выпуская щит из рук.

— Думаю, так оно и есть. Не могу поверить, что он выпрыгнул в окно.

— Я могу, — сказал Клинт, — я бы тоже выпрыгнул.

— По крайней мере, у него есть броня, чтобы поймать его, — сказала Наташа, глядя на останки портфеля.

Неожиданно Тор расхохотался. 

— О! Это будет великая битва! — ликовал он.

— Это, — сказал Коулсон в пустоту, — обернется очень скверно. Слава богу, это больше не моя проблема.

* * *

— Здесь стоит работать хотя бы ради столовой. Я не шучу. Я бы таких дел наворотил для этой организации, согласись они и дальше меня кормить, — Дрю, раскрасневшийся, с полуприкрытыми от удовольствия глазами, сгорбился над своей тарелкой мисо-супа, — безрассудных, возможно даже незаконных дел.

Дарси плюхнулась на стул, сгрузив поднос перед собой. 

— У всех нас есть предел прочности, — сказала она, — но у тебя он просто душераздирающе мал.

— Сказала женщина, которая флиртовала с шеф-поваром ради хороших суши, — ответил Дрю. Он подвинул стул, освобождая Шону место для его подноса. Шон, как всегда, опоздал на обед и по обыкновению зажимал под мышкой одну или две папки с файлами. Сегодня он балансировал ланчем поверх пары скоросшивателей, и потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы поставить все на стол, не разлив половину супа.

— Работаю с тем, что есть, — Дарси с треском разделила свои палочки, — и то, что есть — фантастично.

— Что я здесь делаю? — спросил Харрис. Это был риторический вопрос; внимание Харриса было сконцентрировано на сэндвиче. — Вообще, я первый занял место. Что вы все здесь делаете?

— Вы, сэр, за этим столом представляете гетеросексуальную часть общества, — ответил Дрю и ухмыльнулся. — Мы должны оставить хотя бы одного, или начальство раскроет наш коварный план.

— У нас есть коварный план? — спросил Шон. Он успешно вывалил соус чили в свою миску с лапшой. — Когда вы посвятите меня в детали?

— Никогда. Ты сломаешься на допросе.

— Эй! — Шон наморщил лоб, — не сломаюсь.

Взгляд Дрю был полон жалости. 

— Милый, все, что им надо, это попросить твою маму задавать вопросы, и ты расскажешь им все минут за пять или еще меньше. Расколешься, как яйцо в тисках.

— Ну да, — сказал Шон, — но моя мама была бы двойным агентом, так что я не уверен…

— Эй, погоди, если Харрис символизирует не-геев, то я тогда кто? Пустое место? — возмутилась Дарси, щедрой рукой наливая соевый соус.

— О, умоляю, ты би, или я ничего в этом не смыслю, — ответил ей Дрю. Он потянулся через стол, ухмыляясь, схватил идеальной формы суши из лосося и сунул его в рот.

— Верно, — сказала Дарси, шлепая его по руке, когда он попытался стянуть еще кусочек. — Попробуешь еще раз украсть мою еду, и я заколю тебя твоими же палочками, детка.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Шон.

— Ага, — Дарси взглянула на свои палочки. — В смысле, мальчиков я люблю больше, но с кем у меня, ну, длительные отношения? С девушками. Всегда с девушками. Еще со старшей школы, — она пожала плечами. — Такие дела. Не то чтобы я сомневалась с тех пор.

— Никаких шансов? — спросил Дрю.

— Неа, Харрис мне не даст, — Дарси любила наблюдать, как Харрис пялился на нее, когда она выдавала что-нибудь подобное. Это была лучшая смесь «Пожалуйста, не впутывай меня» и «Ты — чокнутая», что она когда-либо видела на человеческом лице. Дарси беззаботно ему улыбнулась. — Что? Не дашь. Я испробовала свои лучшие приемчики, и ничего. Это начинает давить на мою самооценку.

— Это не значит, что ты мне не нравишься, — губы Харриса совсем чуть-чуть подрагивали, — просто я подозреваю, что если это произойдет, то, в конце концов, я закончу в тюрьме или психиатрической лечебнице, или в Антарктике буду спасаться бегством от бешеных барсуков или еще от кого-нибудь.

Харрис повернулся к Дрю и Шону: 

— Добром это не кончится. Проследите, чтоб ее арестовали.

— Мы отомстим за тебя, — согласился Дрю.

— Харрис! Я оскорблена. Оскорблена до глубины души. Ты? Я? Наша любовь? Навсегда! — она прижала руку к груди, сделав глаза, как у грустного щеночка. — Ты не джентльмен.

Харрис не купился.

— О, возможно, для меня ты просто слишком леди.

— О, хорошо. Прекрасно. Я принимаю твои извинения.

— Я не…

— И половину твоих чипсов. Типа в качестве возмещения морального ущерба, — она потянулась к упаковке, смеясь, Харрис подтолкнул их в ее направлении. Она взяла один, с удовольствием захрустела и слизнула соль с пальцев. — Ну что, кто-нибудь хочет сходить в киношку на выходных?

— Приглашаешь саму себя на наше свидание? — спросил ее Дрю.

— Я притащу Харриса. Да ладно, он очаровательный.

— Совсем нет, — сказал Харрис.

— Вообще-то да, — Дрю постучал пальцами по поджатым губам, делая вид, что оценивает его. — Ладно, я согласен на милого мальчика.

— Я все еще здесь, герой-любовник, — Шон пытался не засмеяться, — и все слышу.

— Что? Ты тоже приглашен, — Дрю похлопал его по плечу.

— Какое облегчение, — сказал Шон.

Дарси ждала возмущения Харриса, но тот не обращал внимания. Он склонил голову набок и сощурил глаза.

— Вы когда-нибудь видели столько румб в одном месте?

Дарси проследила за его взглядом.

— Ну, может быть, — сказала она, рассматривая, как маленький робот-пылесос проплывает мимо. — О! Это же Боб! Должно быть, Старк заменил местных теми, что работают в башне, этого я знаю.

— Ты знаешь этого? — спросил ее Шон. — Как… Что это значит?

— У некоторые из них есть имена, — пояснила Дарси. Жизнь в башне была странной. Но в основном клевой. — Это трудно объяснить, но у них есть личности, к этому привыкаешь, когда их полно вокруг, — она вернулась к своим суши. — Там их навалом, Харрис. Штук пятьдесят.

— Ага, но я никогда не видел больше двух или трех одновременно, — Харрис медленно встал, ножки стула заскребли по полу. — И должно быть, — он завертелся, оглядывая комнату, — должно быть здесь целая дюжина. Зачем одновременно так много румб?

Дарси глянула через плечо, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как пара полевых агентов уклоняется от летящей румбы. Потом отступает в сторону и пропускает другую, даже не прерывая разговора. 

— Понятия не имею, — сказала она, прежде чем отправить еще один кусочек суши в рот. Из-за жгучего васаби на глазах выступили слезы, и она замахала рукой перед ртом. — Может, они интересуются блюдом дня?

— Фишка в том, — сказал Харрис отсутствующим голосом, будто на самом деле говорил не с ними, — что им для работы не надо находиться близко друг к другу, к тому же здание такое большое, что в конечном итоге все равно придется рассредоточиться. Они не показываются скопом, и все же, прямо сейчас здесь слишком много румб, и они выстраиваются боевым порядком.

— Что? — спросил Шон.

Харрис обернулся. 

— Они выстраиваются в ряды. В укрытие!

— Что? — спросил Дрю.

— Быстро в укрытие! — заорал Харрис во всю глотку, и все в переполненном кафетерии замерли и обернулись в его сторону.

Дарси уставилась на него с открытым ртом, кусок ролла Калифорния скользил между палочек. 

— У тебя совсем крыша поехала? — сказала она за момент до того, как Харрис схватил ее за плечи и потащил со стула. Она сдавленно вскрикнула от удивления, а затем оказалась спиной на полу под столом, прижатая телом Харриса.

За мгновение тишины у Дарси в голове пронеслись тысяч десять способов убить Харриса как можно мучительнее, а затем кто-то рассмеялся. Не громко, всего лишь хихикнул, но это было все равно что снова оказаться в старшей школе, а Дарси действительно ненавидела старшую школу. Ненавидела старшую школу, ненавидела это, и в данный момент ненавидела Харриса, который твердой рукой держал что-то у ее лица, закрывая нос и рот. «Футболкой», — поняла она. Это была его футболка, которая пахла просто превосходно. Дарси стала отбиваться, пытаясь пнуть его или ударить, или сделать хоть что-нибудь, а потом услышала странное долгое шипение.

Затем раздались крики.

Дарси замерла, Харрис нависал над ней, удерживая на месте. Она поняла, что и Дрю с Шоном были рядом с ней на полу под столом.

— Твою ж мать! — сказал Дрю.

— Прикрой чем-нибудь рот, — прошипел Харрис, и Шон натянул рубашку Дрю до самого носа.

Закончилось все так же быстро, как и началось. За пределами стола царил хаос, но Харрис оттолкнул Дарси, выглянув наружу. Та повернула голову, и все, что смогла увидеть, — опрокинутые стулья и ноги, залитые красным. Она попыталась схватиться за Харриса.

— О боже, — выдавила она, — о боже, о боже!

Он накрыл ее руку и сжал пальцы.

— Это не кровь, — сказал он, — мы бы почувствовали ее запах.

— Не слишком утешающе, — сказал Шон.

Харрис всем ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Просто… Дайте мне секунду, — он вытянул руку, коснулся блестящей красной субстанции, покрывающей пол. Растер между пальцами. — Это… краска.

Он выбрался из-под стола. Дарси следовала за ним по пятам, ее пальцы и колени скользили по липкому красному веществу, которое теперь было везде. На стульях, на полу, на стенах и потолке. Агенты ЩИТа стояли вокруг, сплошь покрытые красными и золотыми брызгами чернил, по-совиному моргая и тупо осматривая свой новый дизайн камуфляжа.

Румба пожужжала обратно, и Дарси подавила крик.

— Черт возьми! — сказал Дрю. 

Дарси обернулась и увидела, что тот выглядывает из-под стола, широко распахнув глаза. Почему-то удивленное выражение его лица и торчащие в разные стороны ярко-рыжие кончики волос на фоне столешницы, залитой красным, показались ей невероятно смешными.

Судя по взгляду Харриса, ее хихиканье было слегка истеричным.

— Что произошло? — спросил Дрю.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — слова Харриса вырвались прежде, чем взвыла сирена.

— Всему персоналу, это учения, — спокойный голос помощника директора Хилл раздался из динамиков. — Цель — Тони Старк, он же Железный Человек. Повторяю. Это тренировка, только тренировка, применение силы не допускается. Проследуйте к аварийным постам для дальнейших инструкций и получению нетравматического оружия.

— Вот черт, — сказал Харрис, когда двери кафетерия открылись и в них протиснулись несколько агентов.

— У нас есть аварийные посты? — спросила Дарси. — Может, наш аварийный пост где-нибудь снаружи, типа, так далеко от этого здания, как только можно?

— Думаю, мы обязаны эвакуироваться, да, — сказал Шон.

— Точно, сделаем это прямо сейчас, — сказал Харрис.

— Вы четверо! — агент Ситвелл продирался через толпу, направляясь прямо к ним. — Вы чистые? — спросил он, оглядывая каждого по очереди.

— Зависит от того, кого вы спрашиваете, — ответил Дрю.

— Что?

— Да, — сказал Харрис, прежде чем Дрю сказал еще хоть слово, — нас не задело.

Ситвелл нахмурился, но указал на дальнюю дверь. 

— Так. Вы все еще в игре, а в этой ситуации нам пригодятся любые руки.

— Что это значит? — спросила Дарси, как только они начали двигаться.

— Краска, — ответил он. — Все, кто были задеты, выбывают.

— Кто оплатит счета за химчистку? — спросила Дарси. — Потому что, не знаю, заметили ли вы, но вау. Это будут чертовски огромные счета.

— Отправим их Старку, — Ситвелл ускорился, прищурившись. — Румбы атаковали три точки: кафетерий, стрелковый тир и тренажерный зал. Так как было обеденное время, почти все подверглись нападению разом, — он говорил, практически не разжимая зубов. — Старк в считанные минуты вывел из строя чуть ли не две трети боеспособных агентов ЩИТа.

— Похоже, мы в заднице, — сказала Дарси.

— Не совсем, мисс Льюис, — Ситвелл придержал дверь, загораживая проход. — Как вы увернулись?

— Мы спрятались под столом, — сказал Дрю.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Почему?

— По вине Харриса, — сказала Дарси, указывая на него. Ситвелл уставился на парня взглядом василиска.

— Слушай, когда мы нанимались, Коулсон сказал нам две вещи. Первое — не заказывать яичный салат. И второе — не доверять румбам, — он замолчал, поджав губы. — Я не послушал его и заказал салат. Это была ошибка. Огромная ошибка, прямо скажем. Мне пришлось пожалеть об этом, — он пожал плечами. — Так что, я решил, если он был прав насчет яичного салата, то, вероятно, прав и насчет румб.

Ситвелл уставился на него.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, наконец. — Наверх. Сейчас же.

— Мне бы хотелось отказаться от этой конкретной тренировки, в том смысле, что Тони каким-нибудь способом заставит меня пожалеть, что я остался в здании, и вероятно, это случится скорее раньше, чем позже, — начал Харрис, но агент уже пересек половину комнаты, разгоняя людей, которые все еще медлили. — Ненавижу все это, — сказал он, сдавшись, и протиснулся в дверь.

— Ты правда решил, что румбы собирались убить нас? — Шон следовал за ним по пятам.

Щеки Харриса горели, он запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Слушай, если проводишь восемнадцать месяцев, будучи невольным приспешником злодея, то вырабатываешь своего рода рефлекс. Это побочный эффект того, что твои работодатели, по сути, могут запросто убить тебя. 

— Грустно, но честно, — сказал Дрю.

Харрис поднял брови.

— Почему вы меня послушались?

— Я решил: ты спятил, а потом меня утащил под стол он, — Дрю кивнул в сторону Шона и состроил глазки. — Мой герой.

— А ты почему послушал его? — спросила Дарси у Шона.

— Я натура нервная, и когда кто-то начинает кричать мне «Прячься!», то, как правило, я это делаю, — он слабо улыбнулся Харрису. — Наверно, побочный эффект того, что я гей и, ну, не белый.

— И это долбаный отстой, — ответил Харрис.

— Действительно, — согласился Шон.

Как только они начали подниматься по пожарной лестнице, Дарси схватила Харриса за руку.

— Как, собственно, ты угодил на базу Гидры в таком богом забытом месте? — она сузила глаза.

Харрис задумался.

— Неверные решения, невезение и отвратительный рынок труда, — сказал он, наконец, сложив губы в слабую улыбку. — Все сложно.

Дарси уставилась на него. 

— Однажды я припру тебя к стенке, Харрисон МакИнтайр. И выведу тебя на чистую воду.

— Ты понимаешь, что это замечание заставляет меня опасаться твоих намерений?

— Это совершенно нормально. Сначала мы можем заняться сексом.

— Да что с тобой не так, Дарси? — спросил он и засмеялся, так что Дарси просто положила руку на его поясницу и толкнула вверх по лестнице.

— Хочешь знать? Сначала пригласи меня на ужин.

— Я бы предложил обед, но наш кафетерий очевидно стал биологически опасным, так что…

— Ничего страшного, я сговорчивая. Мы можем подождать, пока они не эвакуируют «тела».

— Это кончится очень, очень плохо.

— Ты об учениях или об отношениях?

— У нас нет отношений.

— Кто в этом виноват?

— Очень, очень плохо.

* * *

— Возьми пистолет, — сказал Клинт. — Нам нужны стрелки.

— Это очень плохая идея, — ответила ему Дарси. — Честно. Я всегда в первых рядах, Бартон, ты же знаешь. Но честно. Плохая идея. 

— Оу, думаешь, я не в курсе? — спросил Клинт и ткнул пальцем в противоположный конец тира. — Возьми винтовку, Энди Оукли1, ты, как ни странно, стрелять умеешь. 

Дрю отсалютовал, в глазах плясали черти.

— Люблю пострелять по кому-нибудь, — прощебетал он, прежде чем ускакать, напевая.

— Это что, была «Can't Get a Man With a Gun»2? — спросила Дарси Шона.

— Да, — сказал он, — это было именно она.

— Как прозаично.

Харрис, со смиренным видом, взял пейнтбольный маркер3, который протягивал ему Клинт.

— Похоже, вам очень не хватает людей, — сказал он. Взглядом Клинта можно было сдирать краску с металла.

— Я даю Дарси оружие. Добровольно, — отметил тот и переступил с ноги на ногу. Колчан качнулся у бедра. — Я даю Дарси оружие в игре, в которой участвую сам. Это должно было намекнуть тебе, насколько мы сейчас в отчаянном положении.

— Отвали, куриные мозги! — Дарси сощурилась. — Я… Да пошел ты!

Клинт усмехнулся.

— Нам нужно пушечное мясо, — он хлопнул ее по плечу. — И несмотря на все глупости, которые вы уже натворили, Старк, похоже, не хочет вас убивать.

— Он грозится. Часто, — заметила Дарси. Клинт вручил пистолет Шону, который сразу же начал проверять его, насупив темные брови.

— И не выполняет угрозы, — Клинт развел руками. — У вас есть великолепный шанс дожить до конца игры.

Дарси выхватила пистолет из его рук:

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Дарси. Постарайся не выстрелить себе в ногу.

— Очень любезно, — сзади подошла Наташа. — Только не стреляй в Клинта, Дарси.

— Почему это? — Дарси сощурилась.

— Потому что он нам еще нужен.

— Вот так ты меня ценишь, Романофф, — сказал ей Клинт.

— А что, если он нам будет уже не нужен? Тогда я смогу пристрелить его? — спросила Дарси.

— Прелесть Клинта в том, что он находит новый способ развлечь вас тогда, когда вы уже думаете, что он исчерпал себя.

— В этом я хорош, — согласился Клинт. Он вкрадчиво улыбнулся Наташе. — Ты меня обожаешь.

Наташа кинула на него взгляд:

— Ничуть.

— Так, леди и джентльмены, — сказала Хилл, входя в комнату, — у нас не очень много времени. Подойдите сюда, проведем краткий инструктаж, потому что Старк движется по зданию, и очень быстро. Мы вызвали всех, кто не при исполнении, но люди на этажах нужны нам прямо сейчас.

Дарси помешала Шону подтолкнуть ее вперед.

— Мы схватим пулю — сказала она вполголоса. 

— Возможно, — он ухмыльнулся, его лицо было открытым и жизнерадостным. — Может, это произойдет совсем скоро, и мы сможем взять отгул на оставшуюся часть дня.

— Может быть, это произойдет очень скоро, и мы проведем остаток дня, оттирая рыбий жир, входящий в состав краски, с каждой стены в этом здании, — сказал Харрис.

— Да ты, верно, оптимист? — проворчала Дарси под нос.

— Реалист, — ответил он. Дарси открыла рот, собираясь сказать еще что-нибудь, и не знала что, но Харрис взглянул на нее: — Нам на самом деле стоит послушать это.

— Ты всегда оставляешь за собой последнее слово?

— Честно, думаю оставить его за агентом Хилл.

* * *

— Так это лучший план, что смог придумать ЩИТ? — прошептала Дарси.

— Видимо, да, — Харрис остановился на углу, спиной к стене с оружием наизготовку.

— Нет, серьезно, это лучшее, что пришло им в голову? — спросила Дарси. — Один из самых умных людей мира летает вокруг этого здания, беспрепятственно снимая агентов, а их план — использовать стажеров в качестве приманки.

— Ну, им необходимы данные о его местонахождении, а для этого они не могут использовать настоящий план.

— А есть еще и настоящий план?

— Мне говорили, что есть, — Харрис присел на корточки, не поднимаясь, выглянул из-за угла. — Но я не знаю, в чем он заключается. Они думают, я расскажу Тони.

Дарси нахмурилась.

— А ты бы сказал?

Харрис взглянул на нее.

— Ты правда считаешь, если Старк нападет, то оставаться на стороне ЩИТА — беспроигрышный вариант? Правда?

Она помолчала.

— Нет. Нисколько.

— Ага. Именно поэтому план мне не показывают, — Харрис выпрямился. — И именно поэтому мы служим приманкой.

Наушник Дарси ожил, и раздался голос Хилл.

— Есть движение на тридцать втором этаже, пожалуйста… — слова потонули в шуме помех, отчего Дарси подпрыгнула.

— Какого черта? — она вынула его и потрясла. — Что это было?

— Думаю, наши коммуникаторы глушат, — Харрис уже двигался дальше. — Иди налево, не высовывайся, будь осторожна, он где-то здесь.

— Подожди. Я не…

Но Харрис уже ушел. У Дарси отпала челюсть.

— Говнюк бросил меня, — пробормотала она и вернула наушник на место. — Кроме того, когда он хочет, он двигается быстро. В смысле, я полагаю, что он может…

— Разрешите пройти. Льюис, не могла бы ты посторониться? Умница.

С внезапным ревом репульсоров Железный человек вывернул из-за угла, и Дарси подавила вопль, сжав зубы, когда он пролетел рядом с ней так близко, что на секунду у нее в глазах все было красным и золотым, металлическая вспышка пронеслась мимо, а потом он снова скрылся. Палец Дарси сжался на спусковом крючке, и красящий шарик с глухим стуком ударился о дальнюю стену, не причиняя вреда.

— Льюис? — голос Хилл в наушнике заставил ее подпрыгнуть. — Докладывай.

Дарси уставилась на ярко-голубое пятно краски и прочистила горло.

— Ушел из-под носа — сказала она, и эй, ее голос всего-то немного дрожал и только, вероятно, это был хороший знак. А еще Дарси не кричала, что было просто отлично. Она оглянулась по сторонам, но коридор был пуст. Дарси вскинула пистолет и выстрелила в логотип ЩИТА в конце зала. 

И попав прямо в голову орла, сразу же почувствовала себя лучше.

— Ну как? Лучше?

Дарси взвизгнула, ухитрившись не уронить пистолет или не выстрелить себе в лицо. Она обернулась и ударила Клинта кулаком по плечу.

— Да что с тобой? Что… Я могла выстрелить в тебя!

— Я стоял в шести дюймах и точно уверен, ты бы промахнулась, если б попыталась, — сказал Клинт, и она снова ударила его, просто потому что он был придурком. Но тот, кажется, не заметил.

— Что б ты знал, в некоторых ситуациях я весьма эффективна.

— Конечно. Двигайся, — пальцем он касался наушника. Взглянул на Дарси. — Тебя задело?

— Что?

Клинт покачал головой.

— Ты ранена?

— А! Нет. Он не стрелял в меня, — было даже как-то обидно. Это не значит, что она хотела, чтоб ее расстреляли. Краска дурно пахла. И Дарси была совершенно уверена — получить шариком больно, а она не являлась поклонником боли. Но все же. Казалось, ее не принимают всерьез, а если Дарси что и бесило, так это когда ее не принимали всерьез.

За исключением тех случаев, когда работало ей на руку.

Клинт появился в дальнем конце коридора, за долю секунды взглядом «прочесал» путь.

— Пошли, он быстро движется, — не дожидаясь ответа, Клинт пошел по коридору в том же направлении, что и Тони. Его лук висел на плече, а колчан болтался у бедра.

Дарси, спешившая, чтобы попадать в темп с более широким шагом Клинта, взглянула на него. Выстроенные в ровные ряды стрелы в колчане не выглядели заряженными краской. 

— Эм, разве это подходящее оружие конкретно для этой драки? — спросила она.

— Держи оружие двумя руками, и если выстрелишь мне в спину, я тебе этого до конца жизни не забуду. А если Тони думает, что я буду пользоваться пейнтбольным маркером, он сумасшедший, — Клинт вытащил стрелу плавным, тягучим движением, мышцы плеч и рук напряглись, когда он наложил ее на тетиву. Дарси наслаждалась зрелищем, улыбаясь про себя. 

Клинт заскользил по полу, легко и бесшумно: 

— Обе руки. На пистолете.

— Держу, держу, — сказала Дарси. И да. Она держала. Сейчас.

— Отлично, — он выглядел веселым. — Пошли. Они отрезают пути отхода и думают, что он попытается прорваться к офису Фьюри. Поприветствуем его первыми?

— О, кажется, у нас получится, — слабо вздохнула Дарси.

* * *

— Это не сработает, — сказал Дрю.

— Могло бы, — прошипела Дарси. — Могло бы сработать. В смысле, шансов на успех было бы больше, если бы здесь находились Тор или Кэп, но с нами только Нат и Клинт, и мне просто необходимо, чтобы ты перестал быть таким чертовым пессимистом, Дрю. Ибо это ужасно меня бесит.

Он посмотрел на нее.

— Это не сработает, — бросил он, но все же двинулся вперед, когда командир отряда указал направление. Выправка у него была лучше, чем у большинства присутствующих, правда, почти все люди в их группе являлись административными работниками.

Прямо сейчас Дарси действительно испытывала неприязнь к выражению «пушечное мясо».

Во внушительной приемной, последнем оплоте на пути к кабинету Ника Фьюри, сейчас выстроилось большинство недобитых агентов ЩИТа, обсуждающих, какое прикрытие они смогут соорудить и удержать. И Дарси проклинала все на свете, находясь в середине этой чертовой комнаты, сжимая маленький пейнтбольный маркер, потому как не сомневалась, что не собирается умирать здесь, но если это все-таки случится, она будет вечно кого-то преследовать. Наверно, Клинта.

— Занять позиции, — в наушнике раздался голос Хилл. — Он направляется к вам.

— Славненько, — сказала Дарси, а затем дернулась, когда пол задрожал под ногами. — Они заметили, что он, кажется, идет прямо через стены?

— Думаю, он просто выносит двери или что-то типа того, — сказал Шон. Он натянуто улыбнулся Дрю, прежде чем поправить его шлем. — А ты должен быть со снайперами.

— Я им не доверяю. Собираюсь остаться здесь и пасть смертью храбрых, — Дрю вскинул свою винтовку. — По ходу дела, время держать оборону.

— По ходу дела, ты … — Дарси замолчала и завертела головой. — Эй, погоди. А где…

Затем двери в конце коридора сорвало взрывом, и появился Железный Человек, так резко и быстро, что Дарси даже снесло с ног. Она жестко приземлилась на попу, когда он на бреющем пролетел мимо них.

Стрела изогнулась в идеальном выстреле, попав Тони в горло и взорвавшись с воющим треском. На мгновение Тони как будто завис в воздухе, и когда отказали репульсоры, его по инерции протащило вперед, затем, размахивая ногами, он рухнул на пол. ЭМИ все еще искрился, но броня уже стала мертвым грузом. Она покатилась по коридору, пропахав борозду в ковре, прежде чем врезаться в стену.

Удар был таким сильным, что казалось, пол содрогнулся под задницей Дарси.

— Нихрена себе! — сказала она, и, к счастью, все одновременно двинулись вперед, стреляя на ходу. Дарси наблюдала с открытым ртом, как агенты тесным строем наступают плечом к плечу. Броня в считанные секунды оказалась почти полностью покрыта синей и черной краской.

А потом они остановились, просто остановились, и на мгновение воцарилось спокойствие.

Дарси подпрыгнула от голоса Наташи, внезапно раздавшегося в наушнике.

— Нет! — завопила она, когда нагрудная пластина брони раскрылась.

Краска стала распыляться во все стороны, откидывая к стенам спотыкающихся и падающих на пол агентов ЩИТа. Все произошло так быстро, что Дарси даже не успела шевельнуться. За доли секунды каждый, кто атаковал костюм, оказался забрызган краской.

Потому что внутри брони никого не было.

— Пустая? — задала риторический вопрос Дарси. — Эта чертова броня пустая? 

Мы что, гонялись за пустой броней, как куча идиотов?

— Похоже на то, — Наташа перешагнула через порог, Клинт следовал за ней по пятам. Кажется, она была в восторге от этого. Дарси подавила желание закричать.

— Что это было? — спросил Шон позади нее, и Дарси захотелось повесить на всех друзей колокольчики. О да, она наденет на них ошейники и маленькие бубенчики, и тогда они прекратят подкрадываться к ней.

— Не имею понятия, — процедила она, пытаясь подняться. Шон протянул руку, и она ухватилась за него. — Кроме того, знаете, похоже, что он не в броне. А это проблема. Почему он не в своей чертовой броне? — ее голос взлетел до опасной высоты. — И где он?

— Вопрос на миллион долларов, не так ли? — голос Тони, доносившийся из динамиков брони, был веселым. — Думайте об этом, как об игре в наперстки. Всего, хех, на данный момент вокруг летают шесть костюмов.

— Нет, не летают, — сказала Наташа. 

— Ну, не летали, Агент Всезнайка. Пока вы не сбили этот. А сейчас? Безусловно, летают.

Наташа зажмурилась.

— Хилл? — спросила она.

— Определено несколько целей, половина только что проникла в здание снаружи, остальные находились внутри на момент выполнения запроса, — Хилл казалась такой взбешенной, что Дарси слышала одно шипение. Она вздрогнула.

— Время начать игру «Угадай, в каком я сейчас костюме», — сказал Тони. — Джарвис, поставь им какую-нибудь подходящую музыку. 

Музыкальная тема из «Своей игры» начала громыхать из всех громкоговорителей в здании, и Дарси подумала, что это похоже на ад. Она была абсолютно уверена, что похоже.

— Великолепно, — пробормотал Клинт. — Они еще и на дистанционном управлении, — он наклонился и выдернул свою стрелу из обшивки брони.

Она вышла со скрежетом металла о металл, и лицевая пластина откинулась. Новая струя краски была уже не столь эффектна.

— Понимаешь, в чем дело, — беззаботно сказал Тони, — ты очень предсказуем, Клинт. Ты просто не можешь оставить после себя снаряжение. Просто не способен бросить его. И постоянно забираешь все свои стрелы. А Наташа всегда позади тебя, прикрывает спину.

Клинт моргнул, его глаза белели в брызгах золотой краски. Позади него Наташа вздохнула и убрала пистолеты в кобуру. Ее черная униформа была усеяна золотой краской, сверкающей, как блестки, в офисном освещении.

— Ты — сукин сын, — холодно сказал она. На губах играла вялая улыбка — слабый отголосок веселья.

Клинт начал ругаться на языках, которые Дарси даже не смогла определить, однако она всегда узнавала матерные слова, когда слышала их. И эти были очень впечатляющими.

Динамик брони рассмеялся.

— Итак, еще двое.

Нат и Клинт переглянулись. Не глядя, Клинт вытащил стрелу из колчана и выстрелил в костюм в упор. Броня задергалась в агонии от удара ЭМИ, дребезжа ногами и руками на ковре.

— Я так сильно ненавижу этого парня, — Клинт счищал краску со своего лица.

— Не знаю, — сказала Наташа. Брызги красной краски дугой очертили ее щеку, и она жутко ухмыльнулась, сверкнув зубами. — Я оценила его тактические решения, — она повернулась на каблуках и направилась к приемной. — Думаю, что получу удовольствие, наблюдая за этим.

— Вопрос, — Дарси подняла руку, привлекая к себе внимание. — Кто-нибудь видел Харриса?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Скорее всего, Клинт имеет в виду, что Дрю - мужской вариант Энни Оукли. Об Энни можно почитать здесь https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AD%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8_%D0%9E%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BB%D0%B8  
> 2 – Песня из мюзикла про Энни Оукли. Послушать https://music.yandex.ru/album/474170/track/4191444  
> Подробнее о мюзикле. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_Get_Your_Gun_%28musical%29  
> 3 - Маркер - основная часть снаряжения в пейнтболе, представляющая собой вариант пневматического пистолета, использующий рабочий газ для стрельбы пейнтбольными шарами. Полюбоваться http://pb-all.ru/catalog_2_vitrina.htm


	2. Chapter 2

— Рапорты продолжают поступать. Всего бомб с краской шесть, хотя, похоже, те, что разосланы за пределы штаб-квартиры, заряжены порошком, а не краской. Ну, хоть проще отчищать, — Хилл не поднимала глаз от планшета. — Старку придется потрудиться, чтобы уладить недоразумения, когда это закончится, но в целом ущерб минимальный.

Фьюри фыркнул, разглядывая в окно расстилавшийся внизу город.

— Не ему одному.

Он подался вперед, опираясь ладонью о стекло:

— У нас получилось узнать, как именно он контролирует костюмы?

— Он вывел из строя большинство наших техников, кто был на смене, — сказала Хилл. — Те немногие, кто остался, сейчас пытаются определить его местонахождение, но костюмы, похоже, составляют единую замкнутую систему. Это может означать, что Старк или даже Джарвис контролируют их удаленно. Или это может означать, что…

— Что он в одном из них, — Фьюри с силой потер переносицу. — Вывести из строя все.

— Он больше не совался на этот уровень, — заметила Хилл.

— Правила таковы: чтобы выиграть, ему нужна табличка с моим именем, — Фьюри отвернулся от окна и зашагал через кабинет. Он вытянул руку, и Хилл вложила в нее планшет. — Он явится сюда. Пока что он играет с нами. Пусть это не пройдет ему даром.

— Слушаюсь, сэр.

Фьюри рухнул в кресло:

— И продолжаем действовать по аварийному плану.

Пауза перед тем, как Хилл повторила «Слушаюсь, сэр» была крохотной. Кто угодно, кто не знал ее очень близко и очень долго, ничего не заметил бы.

Фил знал Марию очень, очень хорошо.

Он дождался, пока она выйдет из кабинета, прежде чем сказать:

— Это очень плохое решение, сэр.

Фьюри даже не оторвал взгляда от планшета:

— Зачем мне тебя слушать, Фил? Ты погиб.

— Ну, согласно моему контракту, это не влияет на тот факт, что я все еще должен выполнять свои обязанности, — сказал Фил. Он сложил руки на груди и подался вперед. — Считайте меня тенью отца Гамлета - я здесь, чтобы сделать вам выговор.

Фьюри откинулся на спинку кресла, сжал губы, морщины на его лице проступили четче.

— Видишь, поэтому я не должен позволять тебе оставаться мертвым. Я же знаю, что ты все равно притащишь ко мне свою призрачную задницу, а я не собираюсь тратить деньги или время научного отдела, чтобы выяснить, как пристрелить сраного духа.

Он ткнул пальцем в сторону Фила.

— Старк делает то, что нужно для победы. И будет очень странно и непредусмотрительно, если мы не займемся тем же.

Он встал, опираясь ладонями на столешницу и нависая над ней.

— И дьявол меня раздери, если он расправится с нами и даже не вспотеет при этом.

Фил вздохнул, очень тихо, едва слышно.

— Как сильно на проведение учений повлиял ваш сбор разведданных о том, что случится, если Старк вдруг выступит против вас? — спросил он, понизив голос.

Фьюри упрямо выдвинул подбородок:

— Это чертовски серьезное обвинение, агент.

— Честно говоря, сэр, нет. Я же не спрашиваю, пытались ли вы манипулировать Старком, потому что мы оба знаем, Ник, — именно так вы загнали его в этот угол. Мне просто кажется, что вы не ожидали такой сильной ответной реакции, — Фил склонил голову и опустил глаза, а потом снова уставился на Фьюри, словно удерживая того на месте.

Несколько мгновений оба молчали.

— Он не единственный, кто пытается выйти за границы того, с чем я могу примириться, — наконец, сказал Фьюри. — Ты сейчас опасно близок к пределу моего терпения, Коулсон.

— Во-первых, я мертв. Чего еще мне бояться? — спросил Фил, чуть заметно улыбаясь. — А во-вторых, это не первый раз, когда мне случается погибнуть при исполнении, так что, из всех присутствующих в здании, наверное, именно мне пристало задавать непростые вопросы.

—Знаешь, Коулсон, ты — заноза в моей заднице? Ты и все твое… — Фьюри взмахнул рукой, — окружение.

Фил от удивления даже рот приоткрыл.

— Неужели? Вы пытаетесь поставить мне в вину Инициативу Мстители? Это же была ваша идея, ваш…

— А в твои обязанности входило держать их в узде. Ты ведь один из лучших и должен…

— У меня нет супер-сил, — напомнил Фил. — Я делаю то, что могу сделать.

— Вот и постарался бы получше, — Фьюри обошел стол, опустился в одно из кресел для посетителей, справа от Фила, и добавил: — Черт-те что творится.

— Я просто считаю… — начал было Фил, но тут на столе у Фьюри чирикнул коммуникатор.

Фьюри прищурился:

— Слушаю.

— Прибыли двадцать шесть агентов из квебекского офиса в ответ на запрос о подкреплении.

Фьюри обреченно смотрел в никуда:

— И?

— Они не прошли дальше вестибюля, сэр.

Фьюри закрыл глаз.

— Бэннера сюда, немедленно.

Фил вздохнул. Добром это не кончится.

* * *

Брюс Бэннер моргнул, глядя на них поверх очков.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я тоже пострелял из пейнтбольного ружья? — он обвел взглядом комнату, словно намечая пути отступления. — Вы же понимаете, что это плохая идея? То есть, ну и ну. Это просто ужасная идея.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы ты принимал участие, — сказала Хилл. Она одновременно говорила и поглядывала на планшет, контролируя и управляя продвижением остатков личного состава. Фил взглянул на экран, когда она проходила мимо, и с трудом удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Хилл покосилась на него, молчаливо соглашаясь с оценкой ситуации. — Мы хотим, чтобы ты поговорил с ним.

— Ага, — Брюс взглянул на Фила, тот слегка пожал плечами. Потом повернулся к Тору — тот выглядел так, словно происходящее ему не нравилось. — А где все остальные?

— Кэп воодушевляет войска, — быстро ответил Фьюри. Словно именно это стало причиной того, что Стива не пригласили на совещание.

— Остальные пали в битве, — сказал Тор.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ага. Ладно.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты взглянул на кое-какие наши данные, — продолжил Фьюри, не обращая внимания на то, что его попытались перебить. — Мы хотим, чтобы ты помог нам взломать его системы и выяснить, что он задумал. И успел ли он взломать наши системы.

Брюс уже качал головой:

— Это не моя область. То есть, кое-что я могу, но вы требуете, чтобы я играл с ним наравне на его поле. Мне его не победить. У вас есть люди, которые разбираются в этом лучше меня.

— Мы потеряли большую часть наших техников во время первых атак, — пояснила Хилл. Ее голос звучал так, словно слова причиняли ей боль, но лицо оставалось маской чистейшего профессионализма. — По сравнению с теми, кто еще в строю, ты лучше всех знаком с технологиями Старка. Может, ты не эксперт в области в целом, но ты знаешь Старка.

— Ага, — Брюс попытался пригладить волосы, но только сильнее растрепал их. — Ладно. Я взгляну, но ничего не буду обещать. Вы просто хотите, чтобы я с ним поговорил?

— Если ты не против, — сказала Хилл. — Думаю, нам удастся с этим покончить.

Брюс повернулся к ней; тень от темных бровей скрывала выражение глаз, делала его нечитаемым.

— Мне казалось, что в этом плане приманка Стив, а не я. Если сделать приманку из меня, думаю, это не сработает.

— Это трусливо и коварно, — проворчал Тор. Он сложил руки на груди, от малейшего движения под кожей перекатывались бугрящиеся мышцы. Воздух чуть слышно потрескивал от статического электричества, с тонким шипением, которое Фил научился улавливать и уважать.

— Это необходимо, — парировал Фьюри, упираясь в Тора взглядом единственного прищуренного глаза. — Бэннер, мы просим тебя не драться, а просто сказать несколько слов.

Брюс вздохнул и непроизвольно потянулся, чтобы снять очки.

— Я в самом деле… не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал он, растирая переносицу.

— Я готов выслушать идеи получше, — сказал Фил. 

Фьюри недовольно воззрился на него и сказал:

— Ты, агент Коулсон, умудрился оказаться убитым, так что тебя никто не спрашивает.

— Как-то не очень успокаивает, — заметил Брюс.

— Я, скорее, рад не участвовать во всем этом, — сказал ему Фил.

Улыбка Брюса была незаметной и быстро исчезла, но оказалась искренней.

— Ага, я тебе завидую.

— Тор согласился отправиться с тобой и предоставить защиту, — сообщил Фьюри.

— Для нашего общего блага, — подтвердил Тор. — Но только если ты сам этого хочешь.

Брюс сделал глубокий вдох и вынул руку из кармана.

— Ладно. Только не забывайте, вы сами меня в это втянули. Это был не мой выбор.

Уголки его губ дрогнули.

— И не выбор Тони.

Он резко взмахнул руками, так неожиданно, что Фил отшатнулся, но недостаточно быстро. Брюс ударил ладонями по столешнице, раздался треск и хруст, словно что-то сломалось.

Зеленое облако окутало всех.

— Ну что ж. Крушить, — сказал Брюс в наступившей удивленной тишине. Он снял очки — под ними, вокруг глаз, кожа осталась чистой, он словно надел маску — и принялся отряхивать со стекол зеленый порошок. — И мы все, все до единого, теперь тоже вне игры.

Настал момент абсолютного ошарашенного молчания.

— Тони знал, как все будет, — снова, очень спокойно, заговорил Брюс. Он коротко взмахнул рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть с нее порошок, потом вытащил из-за пояса полу рубашки и принялся протирать ею очки. — Он сказал, что не собирается втягивать меня в это и отдельно поговорит с вами, попросит не обращаться ко мне, но не может обещать, что вы будете играть по правилам.

Он немного помолчал и продолжил:

— Думаю, он точно знал, что не будете. И поэтому дал мне — ну, вы уже видели, что. Маркер и правде немного не в моем духе. Поэтому он дал оружие, которое мне больше подходит.

Его губы снова дрогнули в улыбке, на фоне зеленого лица блеснули белые зубы.

— Которое больше подходит нам обоим. Чтобы я был вооружен, если кто-нибудь еще решит втянуть меня в игру. Чтобы я сам мог выбрать, на чью сторону встать.

Брюс снова надел очки.

— У меня было время подумать. И знаете, что? — он натянуто улыбнулся и упрямо задрал подбородок. — Я решил, что если и правда до этого дойдет, то я не желаю играть в игры ЩИТа.

Он оглянулся по сторонам.

— Если на этом все, то я, пожалуй, вернусь к себе в лабораторию. Не возражаете?

Никто не сказал ни слова.

— Ладно, — он направился к двери, шагая легко и непринужденно, и уже выходя, остановился и обернулся. — Вообще-то, я бы чего-нибудь выпил. Тор, хочешь кофе?

Тор фыркнул себе под нос, негромко, но пол под ногами все равно вздрогнул.

— Буду рад присоединиться, друг мой, коль скоро здесь мне больше делать нечего, — сказал он и провел рукой по волосам. С них осыпалось облако зеленой пыли. Он поднял руку — при каждом движении с него осыпалась цветная пыль, легкой дымкой поднималась с одежды и кожи. Тор ухмыльнулся, белые зубы особенно ярко блеснули на фоне зеленого лица. — Хоть мне и понадобится минутка, чтобы исправить ущерб, причиненный тобой.

Брюс ухмыльнулся в ответ:

— Извини. Я угощаю.

Тор склонил голову:

— Благодарю. Это очень любезно.

Дверь за ними закрылась, и тишина стала просто оглушающей.

— Что ж, прошло лучше, чем я ожидал, — сказал Фил. Мария очень медленно повернула голову и посмотрела на него. В ее взгляде было что-то, похожее на смертельную угрозу, и даже ресницы, припорошенные зеленым, не скрадывали этого впечатления. Фил пожал плечами — чем больше этой зеленой дряни он оставит на ковре у Фьюри, тем лучше. — Правда.

— Ты правда считаешь, что могло быть хуже? — очень ровным тоном спросила Мария. — И как именно?

Фил оглянулся:

— Директор все еще в строю.

— Пока да, — наконец-то подал голос Фьюри. Он обошел стол и рухнул в кресло. Казалось, под слоем зеленой краски он весь вибрирует от чего-то, что едва держит под контролем. Из кармана плаща он достал массивный, явно сделанный на заказ, пейнтбольный маркер и положил на стол перед собой. Он блеснул, чистый и яркий на фоне покрытой зеленой пылью столешницы. Фил уже решил было напомнить, что Фьюри тоже вне игры.

Но что-то ему подсказывало, что его слова не будут встречены с восторгом.

— Что теперь, сэр? — Хилл потерла лицо рукой. — У нас остался только Роджерс.

— И я не думаю, что ему понравится то, что сейчас произошло, — заметил Фил, тщательно отряхивая порошок с пиджака. Даже забавно, на рубашке спереди осталась четкая зеленая V. К счастью, порошок, вроде бы, не имел тенденции липнуть и стряхивался относительно легко.

Прежде, чем Фьюри успел что-то ответить, послышался странный приглушенный стук. Фил оглянулся на Фьюри, тот потер лоб и взмахнул рукой, указывая на дверь. Фил снова надел пиджак и подошел к ней, приготовился к худшему и открыл. Его плечи тут же расслабились.

— О, это ты.

Фил отступил в сторону, оторвал наклейку с запиской с верхней крышки особенной румбы Мистера Фантастик, пока та медленно вплывала в двери, прищурился, глядя на нее, и прочел вслух:

— Извините за беспорядок. Уборка за мой счет.

Все трое, кто оставался в кабинете, наблюдали, как румба словно вздрогнула в полете, завертелась на месте и сделала круг в воздухе, будто ошеломленная огромным количеством зеленой пыли, предназначенной для нее. Она опустилась на пол с шипением, похожим на механический вздох, и чуть не замурлыкала, когда взялась за работу.

— Он послал эту штуку сюда за табличкой, — сказал Фьюри. Он сполз в кресле пониже, глядя, как румба ловко убирает цветную пыль.

Фил обдумал услышанное.

— Сомневаюсь. Слишком безлично для него. Он хочет утереть нам нос собственноручно, — и после короткой паузы добавил, — я искренне удивлен, что он доверил Бэннеру вывести вас из игры.

— Как долго он это планировал? — спросила Мария.

— Долго, — сказал Фил. Он с подозрением смотрел, как Мистер Фантастик вскарабкался по стене и зажужжал, катаясь по потолку. — И я не…

Фил оборвал сам себя:

— Не думай, что я не замечаю, как ты пытаешься будто бы невзначай подобраться ко мне, — велел он румбе. — Даже не…

Румба подкатилась поближе. Остановилась. Покрутилась на месте. Подкатилась еще ближе.

— Ты мне не нравишься.

Мистер Фантастик жалобно пискнул и подполз еще ближе. Фил сдался.

— Все, с меня хватит, — объявил он, не сводя глаз с чертова пылесоса. — Пойду переоденусь во что-нибудь, что не приманивает робо-саранчу.

А потом он собирался выпить. Кошмар уже почти закончился.

* * *

Единственный посетитель Супер-секретного Подпольного бара Тони Старка даже не оглянулся, когда в дверь проскользнул Фил.

— Здравствуйте, сэр, — произнес Харрис из-за стойки. К его рубашке был приколот бейдж с надписью «Я заложник, не стреляйте». — Желаете выпить?

— Ты сегодня за бармена? Серьезно? — спросил Фил, пересекая комнату. — Здравствуй, Тони.

Ответа не последовало; Харрис взглянул на потолок, как бы обозначая свое отношение к происходящему, и сказал:

— Мне стало скучно просто околачиваться здесь и изображать заложника, так что я решил сделать что-нибудь полезное. Тони, он знает, что ты здесь.

— Прислужник зла из тебя так себе, — сообщил ему Тони, выходя из-за кухонной двери. Пиджак он снял, узел галстука ослабил, а в руке держал стакан с чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим скотч. Оружия при нем не было, но пейнтбольный пистолет лежал на барной стойке, серебристый и блестящий. — Вижу, твой костюм не пострадал, агент.

— Это мой запасной костюм, — объяснил Фил. — Брюс убил меня.

Он сел у бара и вздохнул:

— Ну, или еще раз убил. Так что общий счет два к шести.

— Неужели? — Тони оперся на барную стойку, отпил из стакана и приподнял бровь. — Как-то с трудом представляю, чтобы Клинт и Романофф не...

— Не именно в тот момент, — сказал Фил. Он оценивающе оглядел бар. — «Том Коллинз»?

— Прекрасный выбор, — Харрис потянулся за бутылкой джина.

— Как Брюс? — спросил Тони.

— Убил всех, кто был с ним в одной комнате, как настоящий коммандос, — Фил перевел взгляд на Тони. — Откуда ты знал, что Тор тоже окажется там?

Тони что-то неразборчиво проворчал себе в стакан:

— Если бы его там не оказалось, Брюс бы тянул время, пока он не явился бы. Возможно, вместо Тора пришел бы Клинт, была такая вероятность, но все же, — Тони пожал плечами, — обычно Тор у нас работает подушкой безопасности, и если бы они попытались использовать Брюса, им для начала понадобился бы Тор.

Харрис поставил перед Филом высокий узкий стакан с коктейлем, украшенным ломтиком апельсина и вишенкой — все, как полагается. Фил оценивающе взглянул на него.

— Кажется, я хочу оставить тебе на чай.

— И не подумаю вас отговаривать, сэр, моя зарплата здесь — просто жалкие гроши, — Харрис смешал коктейль и для себя. Фил отчего-то был совершенно уверен, что это «Ширли Темпл».

— Я не собираюсь это выслушивать, — заявил Тони, — потому что ты мог зарабатывать гораздо больше, если бы ты только…

— Я не стану работать на тебя, — сказал Харрис. — Ради всего святого, нет. Это просто ужасная идея.

Тони только ухмылялся:

— В конце концов, я тебя заполучу.

— Это же нарушение правил внутреннего распорядка, да? — с надеждой спросил Харрис у Фила.

Фил поджал губы, размышляя.

— Возможно, — наконец, сказал он.

— «Возможно»?

— Это же ЩИТ - здешний отдел кадров привык иметь дело с людьми, которые сами решают свои проблемы, — напомнил Тони. — Часто с применением огнестрельного оружия.

— Это обычно многое улаживает, — согласился Фил и покосился на Харриса, когда тот вздохнул. — А ты как здесь оказался, медвежонок Паддингтон?

— Он схватил меня прямо посреди улицы, — невозмутимо заявил Харрис.

— Вот, снова врет, — Тони зашел за барную стойку и потянулся к бутылке скотча. — Он сам сюда пришел.

— Я хотел выпить, — объяснил Харрис. — А закончилось все тем, что я стою, а мне в затылок упирается дуло пистолета.

Он пожал плечами.

— Это уже не в первый раз, но все равно сбивает с толку.

— Он знал, что я буду здесь, — сказал Тони и налил себе выпить, держа бутылку одной рукой, а другой копаясь в телефоне. — Просто хотел избежать наказания, положенного перебежчикам.

— Когда я в прошлый раз был на твоей стороне, то сломал руку, — напомнил Харрис.

— Один раз. Один-единственный раз! И только одну руку. Нет, Харрис, я не понимаю, на что ты жалуешься, — Тони провел пальцем по экрану и сунул телефон обратно в карман. — Ты вообще какой-то обидчивый, столько эмоций из-за одного перелома.

— Даже не знаю, почему я не хочу на тебя работать, — сказал Харрис.

— Кстати, об обидчивых, что именно ты намерен делать с тем фактом, что две трети персонала ЩИТа в этом городе сегодня вечером проклянут тебя до седьмого колена, когда будут отскребать с себя краску? — Фил потягивал свой коктейль. — И это если не упоминать о Логане, который вообще не отличается чувством юмора.

— Или тем, что любит мыться, но ему пойдет на пользу, — Тони легкомысленно отмахнулся. — Разбираться с персоналом будет Фьюри, так что это его проблема. Я использовал новое химическое соединение, синтезировал его совсем недавно. Если в двух словах, оно окрашивает быстро и стойко, но на воздухе слой пигмента разлагается. Где-то через час его можно смыть водой и обычным мылом.

Он сунул в рот коктейльную палочку, снова обошел барную стойку и устроился на высоком табурете.

— Если запатентовать и пустить в производство, может, удастся что-нибудь заработать.

Фил уставился на него:

— «Старк Индастриз» займется поставкой пейнтбольных принадлежностей?

— «Старк Индастриз» вообще много чем занимается, — напомнил Тони. — Но, в основном, продает то, что приносит мне доход.

— Только для тебя учения, к которым принудили силой, могут закончиться открытием новой продуктовой линейки.

— Ну да, всякое бывает.

Тони вскинул руку, одним движением развернулся на табурете и прицелился.

— Привет, Стив.

— Здравствуй, Тони, — Стив улыбался, той едва заметной полуулыбкой, которая не сходила с его лица, когда он был рядом с Тони. Он остановился в дверях, сунув руки в карманы, со щитом за спиной. Не похоже, чтобы он был вооружен, но Фил на всякий случай все равно пересел к дальнему концу стойки. Харрис оказался там — так далеко от эпицентра возможного противостояния, как только возможно.

Не дожидаясь просьб, он налил стакан воды с лимоном, а другой рукой плеснул себе добрую порцию чистой текилы. Фил неодобрительно взглянул на него, но Харрис только плечами пожал:

— Я это заслужил.

Тони покосился в их сторону.

— Трусы, — сказал он, осушил стакан и повернулся к Стиву. Прицел пистолета не сместился ни на миллиметр. — Прости, Кэп, но это частная вечеринка.

— Наверное, мое приглашение затерялось на почте, — Стив легко пожал плечами. — Подозреваю, что меня там недолюбливают.

— Наверное, это как-то связано с мешками писем от фанатов, с которыми им приходится иметь дело, — сказал Тони. Он поставил стакан на стойку и легонько крутанул. Позвякивание льда показалось до неприличия громким в наступившей тишине. — Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но ты уже уходишь.

— Я только пришел, — напомнил Стив, и впервые с момента появления сдвинулся с места, сделав шаг вперед. Тони поднялся ему навстречу. Филу всерьез почудилось, что вот-вот ветер пронесет между ними перекати-поле.

— И ты уже уходишь, — очень спокойно сказал Тони. — Мне правда очень не хочется стрелять в тебя. Но я выстрелю.

Стив на мгновение замер, а потом снова шагнул вперед. И еще раз. Плавным движением снял со спины щит, не останавливаясь, положил его на стол, мимо которого проходил, и зашагал дальше, опустив руки по швам.

— Нет. Не выстрелишь.

— Все, что мне нужно сделать — просто нажать на курок, — сказал Тони.

— Точно, — Стив все еще улыбался. — Но ты этого не сделаешь.

— Всех остальных я вывел из строя, — зубы Тони блеснули в улыбке. — Ты же знаешь, я намерен победить.

— Ты очень любишь соревноваться, это правда, — сказал Стив. И сделал еще один шаг. — Но мне кажется, тебе плевать на победу. Иначе почему ты здесь, пьешь виски с содовой, а не наверху, пытаешься попасть в кабинет Фьюри?

Тони не шелохнулся, продолжал стоять неподвижно и целиться недрогнувшей рукой.

— Я застрелю тебя.

— Мне кажется, ты злишься, что мы заставили тебя участвовать в этом. И ты не хочешь победить. Ты хочешь, чтобы мы проиграли, — Стив снова шагнул вперед. — Так что — нет. Ты не выстрелишь.

— Я застрелил Коулсона, — напомнил Тони.

— Он убрал меня первым, — сообщил Фил Харрису. — Я польщен.

— Лично я был бы благодарен.

— И это тоже.

— Но ты не выстрелишь в меня, — Стив сделал еще один шаг и оказался так близко, что, если бы Тони потянулся вперед, совсем немного, дуло пистолета уперлось бы Стиву в лоб. — Ты не сможешь.

— Ты так думаешь? — в голосе Тони прозвучало приятное удивление.

— Если ты хотел убрать меня из схемы развития событий, тебе нужно было делать это гораздо раньше и с большего расстояния, — сказал Стив. — Но не так.

Он покачал головой.

— Совсем не так.

— От этих пуль даже следа не остается, — сказал Тони. Он склонил голову к плечу, но его рука не дрогнула. Он улыбнулся легкой, озорной улыбкой. — А с тем, как ты регенерируешь, к вечеру даже синяка не останется.

— Ты, скорее всего, прав, — Стив закрыл глаза и чуть наклонил голову вперед. — Тогда давай.

— Не вынуждай меня, — сказал Тони. Его улыбка исчезла, губы плотно сжались. —Остальным это сегодня с рук не сошло, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — Стив взглянул на него в упор и снова закрыл глаза. — Жми на курок, Тони.

Следующие несколько секунд, до краев наполненные напряжением, показались очень долгими. Никто не двинулся с места. Тони не шевелился, рука с пистолетом ни разу не дрогнула, лицо сложилось в ничего не выражающую маску. Стив не открывал глаза, только слышно было, как он дышит. Коулсон тоже стоял, не шелохнувшись, только и успел, что вдохнуть, когда все так же, не глядя, Стив протянул руку и перехватил запястье Тони, оттолкнул пистолет от лица. Глаза его оставались полузакрытыми, на губах играла легкая улыбка.

— Ты бы смог. Если бы понадобилось, — тихо сказал Стив. — Но сейчас тебе не нужно. И, по-моему, не очень хочется.

Тони сжал зубы, под кожей заходили желваки. Он закрыл глаза.

— Да чтоб тебя, Стив.

От звука двойного выстрела все чуть не подпрыгнули.

— О господи, — Дарси опустила руку, сжимая в ней маркер. — Да уединитесь вы уже. Глазам своим не верю, просто какое-то начало порнухи.

— Ой, — Тони потянулся, дотронулся до своего плеча. Когда он отнял руку, пальцы оказались испачканы синей краской.

— Ой, — удивленно повторил он. — Ты застрелила меня!

— Ага, — подтвердила Дарси, задирая острый подбородок. — И Капитана Америка — тоже я.

— Ты выстрелила Капитану Америка в спину, — Коулсон отпил коктейль. Когда Дарси взглянула на него, он демонстративно приподнял брови. — Это жестоко.

— Я — холодный, жестокий киллер, — сказала Дарси.

Стив оглянулся через плечо. Пятно краски было точно посредине, между лопатками.

— Точно, — с легким удивлением сказал он. — Можно я спрошу, зачем? Мы же в одной команде.

Дарси сосредоточенно надула губы, подняла маркер и приняла почти приличную стойку, держа его в обеих руках и целясь приблизительно в их сторону. Коулсон одобрил. Фромм или, что более вероятно, Клинт все-таки заставили ее сосредоточиться и чему-то научиться. — Ты собирался перейти на другую сторону. Плохую сторону. Сам знаешь, — она прищурилась, — сторону Старка.

— Хотя сторона Старка бесспорно офигительная, и даже не вздумай спорить, — Тони презрительно поскреб рубашку ногтем, — он на нее не переходил. Он совершенно точно собирался меня скрутить.

— Ну ладно. Ты мне мешал, — сказала Дарси Стиву. — Я решила, что если выстрелю, то ты отойдешь.

Тони замахал на нее руками, его лицо сложилось в гримасу, которая словно говорила «неужели мы правда это делаем?». Коулсон пожал плечами:

— Она схватывает все на лету, — сказал он с едва слышным сожалением.

— Ой, Фил, я знала, что мы друзья, — Дарси заулыбалась ему.

— Я бы не заходил так далеко, мисс Льюис.

— Я знаю правду, агент Глаженые Носки, — она продефилировала к бару, покачивая бедрами, и оперлась о полированную стойку. — Привет.

Коулсон отобрал у нее оружие, прежде чем она успела выстрелить ему в пах или сделать еще что-то, настолько же унизительное.

— Привет, — сказал Харрис из-за стойки. Он переставлял стаканы и изо всех сил старался не улыбаться.

— Ты вообще собирался помогать? — спросила Дарси. — Ну, хоть чем-то?

Харрис выпрямился, вытирая руки полотенцем, и оглянулся по сторонам.

— Да у тебя вроде как все было под контролем. Застрелила Капитана Америка самым трусливым из возможных способов, а потом хладнокровно покончила с его убитым горем лучшим другом.

— Ты горевал? — спросил Стив у Тони.

— Я был в шоке, — объяснил тот. — Слишком мало времени прошло, чтобы начать горевать.

Он снова потер плечо.

— Это вообще-то больно, ты в курсе?

— Я вот точно знаю, как именно это больно, — сообщил ему Фил.

— Когда вы так говорите, я себя чувствую прямо крутой, — Дарси повернулась, и оперлась локтями на стойку. С довольным видом кивнула каким-то своим мыслям. — Я обалденная.

— Ты представляешь опасность для себя и окружающих, — сказал ей Коулсон, потому что кто-то же должен.

— И еще я обалденная, — повторила Дарси и ухмыльнулась. — Это хорошо. Мне нравится.

— А что ты вообще тут забыла? — спросил Тони, все еще глядя на свою грудь и хмурясь. — Мне нравилась эта рубашка.

— Надо было думать до того, как ввязываться в войну, где стреляют пулями с краской, — напомнил ему Стив.

— А я подумал, вот только не знал, что меня и правда подстрелят, — отозвался Тони. — У меня для этого есть другие люди.

— Я пришла сюда, — Дарси сделала попытку выглядеть круто и обалденно, и у нее даже почти получилось, — потому что вы похитили Харриса.

— Ой, ты пришла меня спасать? — Харрис заулыбался, глядя на нее. — Так мило. То есть, это поступок психически ненормального человека, но все равно мило.

— Ненормально мило? — переспросила она.

— Немного.

— Но все же. Я спасла тебя. От дракона, — напомнила Дарси.

— Тони у нас теперь дракон? — переспросил Стив и присел у стойки. Харрис налил сока и подтолкнул стакан к нему. — Спасибо.

— Он летает, пышет огнем, он красный, у него куча золота и сокровищ, ему приносят в жертву девственников, — перечислила Дарси, и Стив поперхнулся соком. — Что? Все одно к одному. Он точно дракон.

— По собственному желанию, — Тони сложил руки на стойке. Коулсон присмотрелся внимательней — он выглядел самодовольным. — Девственники добровольно приносят себя в жертву. Думаю, это важно отметить.

— Что есть, то есть, — согласилась Дарси. Она повернулась к стойке и подпрыгнула, опираясь на нее. — Я спасла тебя.

— Похоже, так оно и есть, — у Харриса подрагивали губы от попыток не улыбаться. — А зачем?

— Мне обещали твою руку и сердце.

Харрис уставился на нее:

— И кто же именно?

— Неважно.

— Дрю, точно.

— Дрю, — согласился Тони. — Мартини, грязный, двойные оливки.

— Я тебе не бармен, — отрезал Харрис, хоть и потянулся за джином.

— Ты мне не бармен, не приспешник, так кто же ты?

— Уволенный по собственному желанию, — сообщил Харрис.

— Так вот! — Дарси хлопнула ладонью по стойке. — Неважно, кто обещал мне твою руку, важно, что обещал, — Харрис снова недовольно взглянул на нее, но она только ухмыльнулась. — Это соглашение, имеющее обязательную юридическую силу, сучечки.

— А что он сделал, продал меня за банку газировки? — спросил Харрис, опытной рукой наливая джин.

— За жвачку, — призналась Дарси. Харрис снова взглянул на нее так, словно ушам своим не поверил. — Ну, это была дорогая жвачка. И целая упаковка.

— Поверить не могу, что я проиграл тебе, — сказал Тони. Он спрятал улыбку за широким краем бокала.

— Я знаю. Обалдеть, да? — Дарси улыбнулась ему. — Кто бы мог подумать?

— Не я, — признал Фил.

— Это потому, что тебе не хватает воображения. И веры, — сообщила Дарси. — И, если честно, еще тебе не хватает чувства юмора.

— Даже не знаю, — невозмутимо парировал он. — Всем известно, что у меня широчайший репертуар еврейских анекдотов.

Харрис сдавленно фыркнул.

— «Всем известно» не означает, что так оно и есть, — заметила Дарси. — Просто напоминаю.

Она повернулась к Харрису:

— Твоя рука. Моя.

— Извини, но я сильный и независимый мужчина, который не нуждается в женщине, — сообщил Харрис. — Но могу смешать тебе коктейль.

— Что-то слабовато для утешительного приза.

— Нет, просто тебя легче отвлечь, когда ты навеселе.

Дарси прищурилась.

— Вот черт. Ты так хорошо меня знаешь.

— Да. И я от этого в таком же ужасе, как и ты, — он подтолкнул к ней бокал. — Агент Коулсон? Выпивка за счет заведения, сэр?

— А почему ты к нему обращаешься «сэр»? — спросил Тони.

— В последнее время он не пытался меня убить, — объяснил Харрис. — Агент Коулсон?

Фил сдался.

— Скотч. Со льдом, пожалуйста.

— Не из моей заначки, — велел Тони Харрису.

— Ты выстрелил ему в лицо, — приподняв брови, напомнил Стив. — Застрелил. Прямо в лицо. И тебе не кажется, что ты должен ему по крайней мере выпивку?

Тони поморщился, прикрываясь стаканом, когда все воззрились на него с разной степенью неодобрения.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал Коулсон, и ему было непросто удержаться от улыбки, по крайней мере, такой широкой, как ему хотелось. Он продолжал улыбаться легко и ненавязчиво, как обычно позволял себе на работе. — Будешь должен.

— Забирай бутылку, — сказал Тони.

— Спасибо, — сказал Фил, когда Харрис поставил перед ним бутылку. — Очень щедро с твоей стороны.

— Тебе все равно придется провести ближайшие полгода в укрытии, — напомнил Стив и едва сдержал улыбку. — Клинт… Он очень тобой недоволен.

— Ему надо перестать быть таким предсказуемым, — заметил Тони.

— Наташа того же мнения, но и она сейчас точно не в списке твоих фанатов, — сказал Стив.

— Я разберусь с двойняшками-убивашками.

— Вряд ли, но мне не терпится посмотреть на это, — сказал Фил. Он скупо плеснул себе виски и вдохнул его насыщенный аромат. — Будет забавно.

— Я все равно победил, — напомнил Тони.

Фил улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что мы все теперь можем допустить, что если ты и решишь изменить своим стандартам закона и морали, то у тебя на это будет очень веская причина, — он отпил скотча. Тот обжег горло самым что ни на есть приятным образом. — И в этом сценарии победителей нет.

— Я победил, — напомнил Тони. — Я погиб последним. На короткий момент, между тем, как леди Галахад застрелила Стива, а потом выстрелила в меня, я был последним, кто остался в живых.

— Да, но для выигрыша тебе нужна табличка с именем Фьюри, — напомнил Фил. — А ты к ней и близко не подошел.

— Да и хрен с ней, — сказал Тони. — Я победил. В любом смысле, который имеет значение в реальной боевой ситуации. И ни одна цацка не…

Стив бросил именную табличку на стойку, и все просто молча уставились на нее.

— Вопрос, — первая опомнилась Дарси.

Стив отпил сока.

— Да?

— Ты в самом деле… в смысле… — она поджала губы, — ты предал нас всех?

Стив приподнял брови и лукаво улыбнулся:

— Похоже на то. Или я просто выбрал свою сторону, — он остановился, не донеся стакан до рта. — Когда следуешь приказам, не всегда получается поступить правильно.

— Ты невероятный, — сказал Тони, улыбаясь широко и радостно. — Ты совершенно… Как ты забрал ее из кабинета Фьюри так, что никто не заметил?

Стив фыркнул.

— Я тебя умоляю. Они с Марией поменялись табличками еще до того, как все завертелось. Фьюри не оставил бы ее у себя в кабинете, потому что там ее легко найти.

— Так ты просто вошел и забрал ее? — спросил Харрис и забрал опустевший стакан Стива.

— Да, конечно, — подтвердил тот.

— Ее не охраняли?

— Охраняли. Но… — Стив кривовато улыбнулся, — я сказал, что меня послал Фьюри. Кто бы стал задавать мне лишние вопросы?

Первым рассмеялся Фил.

— Я все еще считаю, что победила я, — сказала Дарси Харрису, когда Тони навалился на стойку, хохоча во все горло и чуть не рыдая от смеха. Стив улыбался ему, понемногу попивая свой овощной сок. Тони понадобилось несколько минут и усилие воли, чтобы взять себя в руки, а потом он ухватил Стива за ворот костюма, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Я с тобой и не спорю, — отозвался Харрис.

— Возражаю, — выговорил Фил между приступами хохота и прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Я, например, отказываюсь участвовать в любом соревновании, где победитель — ты.

Дарси надулась.

— А тебя никто не слушает, и вообще, знаешь что? Ты же стал первым проигравшим.

— И я этому рад, — сказал Фил.

— Мы много пропустили? — спросил Брюс, проходя через комнату к бару. — Я спрашиваю, хм, потому что Тони сейчас практически уложил Стива на стойку, а Стив обычно так не делает.

Он помолчал, потом добавил:

— По крайней мере, при посторонних.

— Мне кажется, это последнее уточнение — лучшее, что ты мог сказать, — согласилась Наташа, которая шла за ним по пятам. — Вот видишь? Я же говорила — найдем Коулсона, найдем их всех.

— Мы все равно сюда собирались, — напомнил ей Брюс.

— Как ни хорош кофе, но день, подобный этому, требует напитков покрепче, — сказал Тор. Он похлопал Тони по плечу, проходя мимо. Тот, кажется, не заметил. В конце концов, у него были более интересные занятия, и все они включали Стива.

— Они такие милые, — сказала Дарси Наташе, а Харрис подтолкнул к ней бокал, в котором было две соломинки, три вишенки, маленький цветной зонтик и много чего-то розового. Дарси указала на него большим пальцем:

— Я спасла Харриса.

— Это правда, спасла, — Харрис ухмыльнулся. — Она мой герой.

Клинт взобрался на табурет рядом с Дарси и улыбнулся ей:

— Ага?

— А еще я убила Капитана Америка. Хладнокровно, — сказала она.

— Даже не задумалась, — добавил Фил. — Просто… Выстрелила ему в спину.

— Если честно, это меня немного беспокоит, — признался Клинт и оперся локтями на стойку. — Передашь пива, Харрис?

— А дышать им совсем не нужно? — поинтересовалась Наташа, выхватывая из рук Харриса бутылку, которую тот пытался передать Клинту. — Спасибо.

Тони оторвался от Стива; его лицо раскраснелось, дыхание стало сбивчивым.

— Что вы все здесь делаете? — хрипло спросил он. — Серьезно. Почему…

— Ты задолжал всем выпивку, — сказал Стив. Он продолжал обнимать Тони одной рукой, растрепанный, но улыбающийся.

— Я… я задолжал? — Тони удивленно обернулся к нему. — С чего ты взял? Нет, правда. Где логика?

— Задолжал, — согласился Клинт и взял бутылку из рук Харриса. — Ты мне нос краской выпачкал, ублюдок.

— Ты заслужил, — парировал Тони.

— Возможно, — согласился Клинт.

— Я бы хотела напомнить всем, — заявила Дарси, — что победила я.

Она проигнорировала нестройный хор выкриков и ухмыльнулась Харрису:

— Я победила.

— Да, я слышал, — сказал он. — Выпивка за мой счет.

— Выпивка за счет Старка, — сказала Дарси. — Кстати, раз уж речь зашла, лучше рассказать Шону и Дрю, где мы.

Она вытащила телефон.

Фил поднял свой:

— Я уже сообщил им по внутренним каналам.

— А ты сказал им, что я победила? — спросила Дарси, и смеющийся Тор обнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в макушку. — Что? Это важная информация, Искорка!

— Я совершенно уверен, что вскоре о твоей славной победе станет известно всем, — сказал он, и Дарси ухмыльнулась, глядя в телефон.

— Нужно рассказать Джейн!

— Все вон! — провозгласил Тони и взмахнул рукой. — Предатели! Вы все.

— Да брось ты, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь и не отпуская Тони. — Ты победил.

— Нет, Дарси победила, — проворчал Тони. И запнулся. — Дарси победила.

Он обернулся к Филу:

— Ты скажешь Фьюри, что победила Дарси?

— Не вижу других вариантов, — сказал Фил.

— Их нет, — подтвердила Дарси, не отрываясь от телефона.

— О, я хочу быть там, когда это случится.

Фил отсалютовал ему стаканом:

— Думаю, я тебе кое-чем обязан.

* * *

**To:** Ник Фьюри, директор ЩИТ  
 **From:** Фил Коулсон, агент ЩИТ  
 **Re:** Инициатива Мстители  
 **Attached file:** досье по результатам боевых действий; Старк, Тони; уровень секретности 7 (112 KB)

Я пытался вас предупредить. К тому же, счет за химчистку от Ксавье проделает дыру в нашем бюджете на следующий квартал, разве что вы каким-то образом убедите мисс Поттс оплатить его. Я вам не завидую.

Мне совершенно не жаль, сэр.

\- Фил


End file.
